


Court Me With Cake

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: The whole world thinks that Steve Rogers was born on the Fourth of July. Everyone, that is, except Darcy Lewis. When Steve meets Darcy at Tony Stark's Fourth of July party, she calls him out on the deception and sets out to discover his true birthday, and maybe win his heart in the process.





	Court Me With Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> Un-beta’d, so all mistakes and reckless use of commas are my own.
> 
> [Idon'tgettechnology](http://idontgettechnology.tumblr.com) asked [on Tumblr](http://idontgettechnology.tumblr.com/post/163767119455/sooo) if anyone felt like creating ShieldShock content for her 30th birthday (and then added a lot of useful prompts). Even though I usually write WinterShock, I thought ‘that sounds like fun if I get any inspiration’, and lo! Inspiration hit! It's the first long ShieldShock I've done.
> 
> Happy Birthday, I hope you like it!

**Court Me With Cake**

* * *

 

 

**July 4th, 2014**

\---

The balcony is crowded with people waiting for fireworks, and Steve is just about over it. He would have snuck away from the party hours ago but Tony has fallen for the myth that Steve Rogers was born on the 4th of July, and he doesn't really want to disappoint his friend. Even if what he really wants is to be out there with Sam, looking for Bucky.

He's spent the last couple of hours making small talk and idle conversation with people he doesn't know, and who don't really care about him - Steve Rogers. They only care about Captain America. His face aches with the effort of smiling politely while trying to redirect or avoid, invasive, personal questions.

He pushes his way through the tightly packed crowd, heading for the corner with the cushioned bench seat - most people are at the edge, wanting the best view of the light show - and sits down. All he wants is a few minutes of peace and quiet to fortify himself until he can leave without causing offense.

He’s just starting to relax a bit when someone sits down beside him and says hello.

He turns to see a woman about his own (physical) age, with long dark hair, bright blue eyes, red lips that smile invitingly, and a figure that reminds him of a time he doesn’t miss quite so much anymore.

“Ma’am,” he acknowledges, then turns back to the crowd, hoping that she’ll take the hint and leave him alone.

She doesn’t.

“I hear birthday greetings are in order,” she says. “Happy Birthday, Captain.”

“Thank you,” he says politely, wondering if he's going to need to find a new spot to sit.

“So, when's your real birthday?” she asks, taking a mouthful of the drink she’s holding and peering around the balcony with interest.

“What?”

She looks back at him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder as she does so. “You're not acting like someone who's having a birthday. You're not even acting like someone who's having a birthday at a party they didn't want. So, I'm forced to conclude it's not your real birthday.”

He blinks at her a couple of times. “Maybe I'm just preoccupied.”

“Hmm, I did consider that, but I also noticed that your new buddy isn't here - and I've heard that you're pretty tight. If it was my birthday, I’d definitely have a best friend here to keep me company, especially if it was a party that I didn’t really want to be at, but felt obligated to attend.”

He shifts on the seat, turning to face her properly. She's got his interest, which is a lot more than anyone else has managed this evening.

“That’s a lot of assumptions, Miss…”

“I’m Darcy Lewis,” she says, holding out her hand, and it seems that she half expects him to know who she is.

He takes her hand briefly. “Steve Rogers,” he replies, even though she obviously knows exactly who he is. “But you’re right - it’s not my real birthday today.”

“I didn’t think so.” She gives him a gentle poke on the arm, and then grins a wide, self satisfied smile. “So - are you allowed to tell people when it is, or is it a state secret now?”

“Um, actually it’s never really come up,” he admits. “Most people just believe the propaganda, and don't even stop to think that it might not be true.”

Miss Lewis nods slowly. “Well, I suppose that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Steve frowns. “How do you figure that out?” he asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

“Well,” she starts, holding up a finger that has a bright blue painted nail, with a red star in the middle. “Firstly, you get free fireworks, every year. Secondly,” another finger goes up, and this one is painted red, with a silver star, “people will always be willing to throw you a party, because - and let’s be real here, Steve - they’re gonna be having one anyway, so it’s no big deal to make it your birthday party, and thirdly,” another finger gets lifted, (painted silver, with a blue star), “you get peace, quiet, and privacy on your real birthday. Whenever it is.”

She finishes with a triumphant flourish of her now-empty glass, and grins at him, adding a wink as well, for good measure. He’s surprised when he realises he’s smiling back at her, and enjoying himself for the first time the entire evening.

“You know, I hadn’t really thought about it like that,” he says.

Miss Lewis shakes her head. “Most people would be thrilled to get two birthdays every year,” she says, leaning towards him as if she’s imparting world secrets. “And really, it could be a lot worse than the 4th of July.”

This hasn’t occurred to him. “Really? Like what?”

“Christmas,” she says decisively. “Having a birthday on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or the day after Christmas, is the literal worst.”

“Is that your birthday?” Steve asks, nervously relaxing into a conversation that isn't about him, for once. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“No, no, no.” She shakes her head vigorously. “Not me. Mine’s in April, which is only bad on the years when it falls too close to Easter. No, my Nanna was Christmas Eve, my brother is Christmas Day, and my best friend in grade school was the day after.” She shakes her head, then drains her glass. “Not good, Steve, not good at all.”

“That does sound…” he wonders what the right word would be.

“Expensive, Steve! Very expensive.”

“I-”

Their conversation is interrupted as the first of the fireworks explode overhead.

“Here we go!” Miss Lewis exclaims, bumping her shoulder excitedly into his.

Avengers Towers affords an excellent view of the spectacular display, and Steve finds himself just as mesmerised as everyone else. Pyrotechnics have come a long way since 1945.

The show lasts about half an hour, and he finds that he's enjoying it more than he expected when he first sat down. Early on, he sneaks a peek at the woman next to him - her face is bathed in colour from the explosions, and there's a look of pure joy on her face. He turns back to the show, his own smile feeling much more natural than at any other time during the evening.

As the last of the fireworks fade away, the lights come back up on the balcony and the ambient background noise rises as people resume their conversations.

He turns to ask Miss Lewis what her plans for the rest of the party - and maybe the weekend - are, but she's gone.

The feeling of disappointment surprises him as he looks around, trying to spot her in the rapidly thinning crowd. He wanders around for a little while, but there's no sign of her, and eventually he leaves.

 

\---

**August 27th, 2014**

\---

Steve doesn't stay on at the Tower after the party, even though Maria wants him to meet the members of the PR team she's put together. There are more leads on Bucky's possible whereabouts, and he and Sam spend the next several weeks chasing them down. It all comes to nothing, and by the end of August, Steve's needed for a Hydra raid - and they could both use a rest - so he takes Sam to meet the rest of the team.

There's a lot of people in residence when they arrive, and in typical Stark fashion, Tony throws a party. This party is much smaller than the last one Steve attended, and he's actually enjoying himself.

He's having a discussion with Maria Hill about the fickleness of public opinion when someone flops heavily onto the sofa beside him, and groans.

“I swear, Maria - if I have to deal with that asshat General Ross again, I'm going to tase him.”

He recognises the voice even before he finishes turning to see who the newcomer is.

“I don't think tasing a US Army General is a very good idea, Miss Lewis.”

“Darcy,” she says to him, and then continues with her tirade. “Have you ever met him, Steve?” she asks, once again waving her glass around for emphasis. “You spend a few hours trying to explain to him that not only is Thor considered foreign royalty - therefore **not** an American citizen - but the United Nations has agreed to give him conditional diplomatic immunity already. Also - PERSON, not Weapon! Trust me - you will want to tase him too.”

“Actually, I have met him,” Steve says, and although he's usually quite good at hiding his personal opinions, he knows his dislike is showing.

“Hah! You don't like him either, I can tell!” Darcy grins at him triumphantly, and just like last time, he grins back at her.

“Well, I was going to introduce you, but it looks like you already know each other,” Maria observes, an enigmatic look on her face.

“We met at Tony's Fourth of July party,” Darcy says, sipping at her drink. “He wouldn't tell me when his real birthday is.”

“Real birthday?” Maria looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

“July fourth may be Captain America’s birthday, but it's not Steve's birthday,” Darcy explains. “He as much as admitted it, but he wouldn't tell me when it is.”

“Maybe if you hadn't disappeared before the fireworks ended, we could've continued that conversation,” Steve responds smoothly.

“Sorry,” Darcy says, although she doesn't sound sorry at all. “I had a Cinderella moment - I had to leave before I turned into a pumpkin.”

He raises a questioning eyebrow. “That's not how I remember the story,” he challenges her.

She just shrugs and has another drink. “It's how my story goes,” is all he gets in reply.

Maria smiles. “I'll leave you to it,” she says, standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Darcy. Steve.”

“So. Darcy. Why are you so eager to find out my birthday?” Steve asks once Maria is gone.

“I know all the birthdays,” Darcy replies. “Except Thor's - his doesn't really convert to an Earth date, so we celebrate his arrival day instead.”

“But why?”

“I'm on the PR team,” she says brightly. “If you hadn't disappeared the day after the party, you'd know that.”

“I had other things on my mind,” he says.

“I know - that's one of the other things I'm working on, actually.”

“What?” Steve's starting to lose track of the conversation.

“Ugh.” She waves a hand around. He idly notes that her nails are painted bright purple this time. “You know what? Not important right now. I'm not talking work, when there's so many other things we could be talking about.”

“Like my birthday?”

“Yes!”

“You seem to be overly interested in my birthday,” Steve says. “Is it part of your job? To know the birthdays?”

“No. I just like to know these things. Anyway, don't you want your friends to know the real you? You don't want to celebrate on your own, do you?”

Steve sighs. “I'm 95 years old and lately it doesn't really seem like I have much to celebrate.”

“Well, I think you're mistaken there,” she says with a soft smile. She looks as if she's about to say something else when someone calls her name. She looks over her shoulder and waves, then turns back to him.

“Welp, saved by the bell!” she quips. “You're off the hook for now, Steve, but don't you think I'm finished with you.” She pats his hand, then tips her head to one side. “May I?” she asks.

At his hesitant nod, (because he's not sure what she's asking permission for), she leans in to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Seeya later!”

He watches her join a woman he's seen with Thor, and they leave.

 

\---

**August 28th, 2014**

\---

The next morning, Steve wanders into the communal kitchen looking for breakfast.

There's a red, white, and blue box on the bench and when he takes a closer look, there's a cupcake-shaped sticky note on it, with his name written in large, loopy letters.

He opens the lid, and sitting inside the box is a round cake, about six inches in diameter. It's covered in some sort of smooth chocolate frosting, and ‘Happy Birthday Steve!” is written on it using red, white and blue sprinkles. There's a single candle in the middle.

He's been staring at it for a long minute before he realises he's smiling. He's 99% certain he knows who left this for him.

“Jarvis, can you tell me where I can find Miss Lewis? Uh, Darcy?” he asks.

“Miss Lewis’ office is on the 77th floor,” Jarvis replies. “She is due to start work in one hour.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

He closes the lid, has breakfast, and is just finishing his dishes when the woman in question steps off the elevator.

“Morning, Steve,” she says, yawning loudly as she beelines for the coffee maker.

“Good morning, Darcy,” he replies, leaning languidly against the counter. “Thank you for the cake.”

She shoves a mug under the coffee maker outlet, pushes a few buttons, then turns to face him.

“You're welcome.” She grins the big smile that's already becoming familiar, and he grins back as he straightens up, picks up the box, and moves toward the elevator. She watches in silence as he steps into the car. He lifts the box in salute as the doors begin to close.

“Not my birthday, though,” he says, and as she disappears from view, he hears laughter.

 

\---

**December 22nd, 2014**

\---

It's been nearly three months since Steve's been to the Tower. He and Sam have been busy chasing after Bucky with the usual success - ie, none. Tony insists they take a break and return to the Tower for Christmas, so here they are.

They drop their bags in Steve's apartment, and go looking for food. The first thing he sees in the kitchen is a box. It's red, white, and blue. Again. This time, the sticky note is shaped like a candle.

“Is that a birthday cake?” Sam asks as Steve opens the box. “I thought your birthday was in July?”

This time the frosting is blue, and the ‘Happy Birthday Steve’ is written using tiny red and white stars.

“That's Captain America's birthday,” Steve replies. “Not mine.”

“So today's your birthday? Man, why didn't you tell me?”

Steve shakes his head as he removes the cake from its box.

“Today's not my birthday either. Jarvis, where's Darcy?”

“Miss Lewis is spending the holidays with her family, Captain Rogers,” the AI replies. “She left this morning.”

“Darcy Lewis - isn't she on the PR team?” Sam moves around Steve to get a better look at the cake.

Steve frowns, ignoring Sam for now. “Can you send a message to her for me?”

“Certainly.”

“Tell her, thank you for the cake, but today is not my birthday.”

“I have sent your message to her phone,” Jarvis reports.

Sam stares at him for a moment.

“We still get to eat the cake, right?”

(The cake is blue on the inside - Sam insists it tastes like blueberries. Steve just thinks it's divine.)

\---

Later that night, Steve receives a text message.

 **Darcy** _: law of averages says I'll get it right eventually. Happy UN-BIRTHDAY Steve!_

He didn't even realise her number was in his phone.

 **Steve:** _thank you Darcy. Have a nice Christmas._

 

\---

**January 19th, 2015**

\---

Most of his visits to the Tower are very brief. He drops in, does a bit of paperwork, checks in with Maria, Tony, and whoever else is around. He rarely stays more than a few hours. Today he arrived in the wee hours of the morning, and went straight to his room for a short sleep.

When he wakes, he still has an hour or two before his scheduled meeting, so goes to the common room for a while.

There's a box on the counter.

This time it's red. The frosting is white and the lettering is blue. The cake is plain, but filled with layers of jam and cream.

 **Steve:** _still not my birthday._

 **Darcy:** _I'll cross it off the list_

 

\---

**January 31st, 2015**

\---

The box is silver, the frosting is red, and the writing is blue.

 **Steve:** _thank you again, but it's not my birthday today either._

 **Darcy:** _Good to know - enjoy!_

He shares the cake with Bruce. There are three layers - red. White. And blue.

(Thor invites him to eat dinner with him that night. Jane and Darcy are there, and they end up having a long conversation about his list. Darcy adds 17 items to it.)

 

\---

**February 14th, 2015 - Valentine's Day**

\---

The box is pink. The frosting is pink. The lettering is white. The cake is red velvet.

It's not his birthday.

Darcy shrugs, tells him it will be eventually, and pats him on the shoulder. Her nails are lacquered in hot pink, with shiny heart-shaped glitter. She kisses him on the cheek, and waltzes off on a date. She looks amazing, and he’s disappointed that she won't be around to talk to this evening.

He keeps this cake all for himself.

 

\---

**February 28th, 2015**

\---

Tony finally hears about the birthday cakes. The look on his face is priceless.

“What do you mean? July fourth ISN'T your birthday?”

“It was - **is** \- a publicity stunt, Tony. Ring the bell for patriotism and a bit of national pride. Buy some war bonds! Support the troops!”

“Well, when is it then?”

“Not today,” Steve replies, and picks up his cake (red, white, and blue… again) and leaves. (This one is pale yellow inside - he thinks it's lemon.)

 

\---

**March 1st, 2015.**

\---

This is the first time he's gotten cake two days in a row. He has to wonder how long this is going to last.

He's starting to get a bit sick of red, white, and blue, but he won't ever get tired of cake.

Natasha leans against the kitchen counter, fork in hand as she steals another bite of the rich chocolate cake.

“You do know that she makes them herself, don't you?”

Steve did not know that. “I thought they were from a bakery,” he confesses. “Where does she find the time for all this baking?”

“What makes you think she needs a lot of time for it? Anything done frequently becomes faster and easier. She may be a busy woman, but she's very good at time management.”

“Do you think I should tell her when my actual birthday is?”

Natasha takes another fork full of cake, and chews thoughtfully.

“You should see the cakes she makes on real birthdays,” she says at last.

Steve has thinking to do.

 

\---

**March 2nd, 2015**

\---

Red, white, and blue zebra stripes.

Steve looks at the cake with a faint feeling of guilt. The conversation with Natasha yesterday has led him to examine his motives for not telling Darcy when his real birthday is. Especially as he's slated to be in the Tower for another week while they prep for the infiltration of a Hydra base, and take care of some publicity commitments.

He places the cake carefully into the fridge, and heads for the conference room.

Natasha, Clint, and Thor are already there when Steve arrives. Darcy follows him into the room.

“Hey, everybody. Thanks for coming.” She starts by handing them all questionnaires.

“These are questions that Teen Vogue has collected from their readers. You can answer as many - or as few - as you like. There's a photo shoot on Wednesday, and they've specifically requested Black Widow for the shoot, so Nat, your appearance is compulsory. They would also like Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America **if** they're available.”

“No Hulk or Iron Man?” Steve wonders.

“They featured Iron Man last year, and Bruce refuses all photo opportunities. We ask that no one asks for Hulk, in case refusal offends.”

“Is it a costume call?” Clint asks.

“Yes, it is,” Darcy confirms, nodding enthusiastically.

“Count me in,” the archer replies, and Steve agrees to participate as well. Thor never turns down a request for photos.

“Excellent.” Darcy is looking very pleased as she wanders around, checking on their progress.

The questions are fairly standard for this kind of thing - favourite colour (yellow, purple, blue), favourite food (chicken is good), favourite song (too many to pick just one), favourite band (he’s still catching up, but The Beatles, David Bowie, and Macklemore are all very good. He likes P!nk, Aretha Franklin, and Michael Jackson. He misses The Andrew's sisters, and Judy Garland). How old are you (96), do you have any hobbies? (Drawing, running, ~~chasing after his best friend~~.)

Steve works his way through steadily, listening to the conversation around him as his teammates share some of their more unusual questions with each other. He realises about halfway through, that all of his questions are perfectly ordinary.

“Have my questions been censored?” he asks Darcy when he hands her the completed paper.

“Not to my knowledge,” she replies. “Why?”

“Well, no one asked me what I think about when I'm alone in my car, or what kitchen utensil I think I would be.”

Darcy snorts as she reads through his answers. “So what kitchen utensil **do** you think you would be?”

“I don't know - probably a spoon,” he says.

Darcy laughs. “You do like to stir people up,” she says, and winks at him. “Okay then, thanks for this. You're free to go.”

He's halfway down the corridor when she calls after him.

“96 now?”

“What?”

She taps the questions she's holding with a long, purple nail. “Your age - you've answered 96.”

He blinks, and nods. “That's right.”

She gives a purple thumbs up. “Good to know. Thanks, Steve!”

It's not until he's cutting himself a piece of cake after dinner that he recalls their conversation the previous August. He'd told her he was 95. He looks down at the cake, and wonders if he should make this one last.

 

\---

**March 3rd, 2015**

\---

The box is purple.

The cake is a darker purple.

The writing says ‘A Very Merry Un-Birthday, Steve!’ in white.

He likes cake. He likes the attention. He really likes that there's no expectation of getting anything in return… except that he **wants** to do something in return.

As he takes the cake back to his apartment, it occurs to him that he doesn't know Darcy's birthday either, and two can play at this game. He may not be able to bake, but he does have other skills.

He also has a much narrower time frame in which to guess a day of birth.

April.

No later than the latest possible date for Easter.

He can work with that. Now he just needs a plan.

 

\---

**March 17th, 2015 - St. Patrick's Day**

\---

It's been two weeks since his Un-Birthday cake.

There's a box outside his door after lunch. It's a little big bigger than usual.

Everything is green.

The box is green, the frosting is green, the lettering is green, the cake itself is green.

There are leprechauns and shamrocks and a rainbow with a little pot of gold at the end of it, on top of the cake.

Happy St. Patrick's Day Steve!!! is piped in white.

 **Steve:** _I don't know if I can eat this one on my own_

 **Darcy:** _sorry - I needed extra space for all the leprechauns_

 **Steve:** _meet me in the common room for coffee? I'll supply the cake_

 **Darcy:** _sounds great! Gimme ten minutes, GR is being a pain in my ass again. That man is going to be BIG trouble one day, I can feel it in my water…_

 **Steve:** _I'll see you then_

Afternoon coffee and cake turns into an informal team dinner, turns into what would probably be called a family evening in. Steve spends most of it talking with Darcy, and when everyone finally turns in he's got a plan.

\---

**April 1st, 2015**

\---

The first present Steve leaves for Darcy is a framed drawing. It's a sketch of her stretched out on the common room sofa, sunlight streaming through the windows as she reads a book. It's mostly black and white but he's put the tiniest splash of colour into it - the tip of each visible finger has bright blue nails.

He's just finished in the gym when her message comes through.

 **Darcy:** _did you draw this??_

 **Steve:** _I did_

 **Darcy:** _that's amazing! thank you, I love it_

**Steve** :  _ I'm glad you like it _

**Darcy** :  _ not my birthday though _

**Steve** :  _ I'll cross it off the list  _

\---

**April 2nd, 2015**

\---

In the second sketch she's sitting at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around a mug of (probably) coffee. Her eyes are closed as she breathes in the smell, and her nails are once again the only point of colour - hot pink.

**Darcy:** _I love it, thank you, but today is not my birthday._

**Steve:** _ noted, and you're welcome. _

\---

**April 3rd, 2015 - Good Friday**

\---

Another day, another drawing…

This one is breathtaking - she's watching fireworks on the balcony at the Tower, and as well as the colour on her nails, Steve has drawn the colours of the fireworks reflected on her face.

He almost wants to keep this one for himself. 

**Darcy:** _did I really look like that?_

**Steve:** _ yes, you did. _

**Darcy:** _it's amazing. I almost wish today was my birthday cos I don't know how you can top this_

**Steve:** _ would you like to make any requests? _

**Darcy:** _can I think about it? Also, it's Maria's birthday tomorrow - see you in the common room about noon?_

 **Steve:** _think as much as you need. I'll be there._

\---

**April 4th, 2015**

\---

The day starts off with the early delivery to Darcy's door of a sketch featuring Thor calling the lightning. The colour is in his armour. She gushes over it just as much as the previous three.

Natasha is right about the cakes that Darcy makes for real birthdays. Maria's cake is big and colourful. And it almost makes him want to tell Darcy when his birthday is, just so he can ask for one just like it. It's also delicious - apparently Maria's favourite kind of cake is carrot and pineapple, and he's never tasted anything like it in his entire life.

It's also the first modern birthday party he's been to that’s not organised by Tony Stark. There are party hats, paper plates and cups, serviettes, and a big banner, all in a theme of… unicorns. Not what he would have expected for Maria Hill, but no one else seems to think it odd, so he just goes with it.

There are extra guests in the Tower as well. Doctor Jane Foster has flown in for the Easter weekend, and Doctor Helen Cho has also flown in to inspect the rooms that have been prepared for her use.

Steve hasn't had a lot to do with Jane Foster, so he makes it a point to talk to her. (If a good portion of the conversation revolves around Darcy, well… it's only natural really.)

\---

**April 5th, 2015 - Easter Sunday**

\---

There's a box and a basket sitting outside his apartment door when he returns from his morning run. 

The box is Easter themed, the frosting is pale pink, and it's piled high with a mixture of chocolate and candy eggs in various sizes, flavours, and features. There's no room for writing… or so he thinks until he sees it written around the side of the cake.

Happy Easter Steve!

(The basket contains a small selection of Easter eggs and a lot of shredded paper. It's a nice basket. He uses it for fruit once he's eaten all the chocolate.)

He showers and dresses, then delivers today's sketch to Darcy's door.

\---

**April 12th, 2015**

\---

Steve has now gifted Darcy with sketches of Iron Man, The Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye to go with the sketch of Thor. He hesitated over doing one of himself, but as Natasha had pointed out to him, it wouldn't be the full set without him. Then he did one of Sam in his Falcon gear, even though he was still declining all offers of Avenger-ship. He also does one of Maria Hill, because he knows that Darcy admires her just as much as she admires Natasha.

Today's sketch is of the team battling the Chitauri.

Instead of her usual text message, she comes to find him. 

“Hey, Steve,” she says, knocking on his office door. “You got a minute?”

He puts his pen down and waves her in.

“For you? Always. How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to say thank for today's sketch in person. You've got a really good eye for action.”

“Thanks, Darcy. I do my best.”

“So- you said I can make requests? For the sketches?” She's a little hesitant but he welcomes the opportunity to do things that she's really interested in.

“Absolutely. These are all for you, and I want them to be relevant.”

“Aw, you're a real sweetie, Steve.” Her smile sends a warm feeling through him, and he's 99% positive he's blushing.

“So, do you have something you'd like me to sketch for you?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” She shifts a bit in the chair, tucks a loose hair behind her ear, and leans forward. “I would very much like it if you could draw some of the things that  **you** like,” she says. “Things that mean something to you. If that's okay,” she finishes with a nervous twitch of her lips and eyebrows. “I mean - if it's too hard-”

“Of course I can.” He interrupts her before she can take back the request. “I'd love to.”

She breathes a sigh of relief and nods, a broad smile spreading over her face.

“Good. I can't wait to see them.” And then she sighs, and her smile drops. “Except, I'll have to wait, because I also wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna be here for the next few weeks.”

“Oh.” All the warm feelings drain away. He knows the PR team often travels, but this is an obstacle to his plans. “I'm sorry to hear that. Nothing bad, I hope?”

“No, no. I have to visit my folks for a few days, and then I'll be joining Pepper in LA to accompany her on a business trip.”

The disappointment sinks into his gut like a stone, but he thinks there's a hint for him in her words.

“Spending your birthday with your family?” he asks, curiosity drowning subtlety for dominance in the question. 

She smirks. Maybe he should have tried harder for subtle.

“Actually, no. I'll be with Pepper in Germany by then, so it's a pre-birthday visit.”

Emboldened by her forthrightness, he takes another chance. “And when will you be in Germany?”

She grins wider, and he knows she's not going to let him off too easily.

“After we've been to Beijing and before we go to London,” she says, and winks at him. 

“Well, I'll be looking forward to your return,” he says, and it's an understatement. 

\---

**May 7th, 2015**

\---

The cake is the biggest one Steve's seen so far, taking up nearly half of the kitchen counter. There's no writing on it - this a cake meant to feed a crowd. There are also half a dozen large trays of lasagne keeping warm in the ovens, and two large bowls of salad.

The Avengers fall on the food like children at a birthday party.

Steve has a shower, followed by several hours sleep, then the rest of the day is taken up with debriefing and meetings.

He hasn't seen more than a glimpse of Darcy all day - the entire PR team is deep in the throes of damage control over the events of the last week and a half. He wonders if she will even want to talk to him.

He's watching something mindless in his apartment, trying hard not to think about anything, when his phone buzzes at him.

**Darcy:** _would you like some company?_

He doesn't even hesitate.

**Steve:** _I'd love some company_

She brings cake.

The box has dinosaurs on it, the frosting is chocolate, and there's a pair of toy dinosaurs on top.

“Dinosaurs?” he asks.

She looks down, scuffs a toe against her jeans, and shrugs. “You guys saved us from becoming just like them,” she says, one hand shoved deep in her pocket, the other pushing her hair behind her ear. “It seemed appropriate.”

He shakes his head, amused at the view she's taken. “I guess I can't argue with that,” he replies. “Want some tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee sounds good. It's been a long day.” She settles onto one of the stools on the other side of the breakfast bar as he finds some mugs and starts the coffee maker. 

“I'm so sorry about that.”

“Why? You saved the world. Don't ever apologise for that.”

“We did kind of create the problem,” he points out.

“Eh. I had a long talk with Eric today - he's extremely insistent that Loki’s Scepter is to blame. Not you, not Tony, not Bruce. Not anyone. If you want to place blame, blame The Scepter.”

Steve thinks about this while he finishes making their coffee.

“It contained the mind stone,” he says at last, staring into his mug.

“It did,” Darcy agrees, and he can feel her gaze boring into him. “Pepper's telling Tony the same thing, by the way.”

“So you're here to try and ease the guilt?” He'd hoped she was here for other reasons, and a bubble of disappointment and anger settles in his chest. 

“No,” she says with a tired sounding sigh. “I'm here because I thought we'd become friends, and you almost all died, and I thought you might like some company, so I made you cake.”

He looks up into blue eyes glistening with tears, and the bubble bursts. He leans across the counter and takes hold of her hand. Her fingers wrap around his, the glitter in her black nails catching the light.

“We are friends, and I appreciate that more than you think. I promise,” he says, perhaps a little more fervently than needed.

The corners of her mouth lift slightly as she leans forward. “And the cake?”

He leans closer, too. “I’m very fond of your cakes. I would definitely miss them if they were gone.” He pauses for a moment, then adds, “But you don't need cake as an excuse to come and see me.”

“That's good to know.” She bites her bottom lip as her smile widens, tongue sweeping out to unconsciously soothe it afterwards, and there's too much counter between them. Or maybe not enough. 

He lets go of her hand and leans back, reaching for his mug and taking a sip.

“Speaking of cake,” he says, “I have some drawings for you, if you still want them.”

He leads her into the living area, and while she gets comfortable on his sofa he brings out the rest of her birthday sketches.

They take their time going through them. He's done drawings of Brooklyn as he remembers it, Brooklyn as it is now, Howard Stark's flying car, Peggy, and the Howling Commandos. He even recreated the dancing monkey sketch he drew the day he found about the fate of the 107th. 

He also did two different sketches of Bucky - as he was, and as he is - and it's harder than he thought to give those ones away (even though he knows he can do more whenever he wants.)

He hands them over one by one, and when they get to the sketch he did of Darcy and Jane stargazing on top of the dealership in Puento Antiguo, she almost cries.

“How?” she asks.

“I spent some time talking to Jane at Maria's birthday party,” he tells her. “She gives very good descriptions.”

“Huh. That's scientists for you,” she laughs wetly. “What day is that one for again? I've lost track.”

“That one's for April 21st,” he says, flipping the paper over to show her where he's written the date on the back.”

She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. “Really? Did Jane tell you to do that?”

“No - it's just the order I drew them in. Why?” He's reaching for the next one already, so her reply catches him by surprise.

“April 21st is my birthday.”

He stops mid-reach, twisting back to look at her. “Really? That's it?”

She nods, and her smile stretches fully from ear to ear. “Yep. Somehow you managed to give me the best drawing on my actual birthday.” 

Steve sits back up. “Well then, Happy Birthday, Darcy. I'm glad-”

He stops halfway through the sentence because she's leant over and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, so much. This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had.”

“Well, I'm glad to be a part of it,” Steve says, enjoying the hug more than he expected. She pulls back, planting an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek, and he turns his head to do the same, except that she hasn't turned her mouth away, and their lips meet in a soft kiss. He freezes for a moment, but then her hand is on his cheek and she's  **not** pulling away.

This is better than cake.

\---

**May 28th, 2015**

\---

The speed with which the new Avengers Facility is completed is impressive.

The official opening ceremony goes off without a hitch, and the invited dignitaries and guests are suitably impressed.

There is - of course - cake, courtesy of a renowned New York bakery. It's a big, flashy thing that contains almost as much carpentry and machinery as actual cake, and Steve doesn't even believe that it is a cake at first.

It's good, but not as good as the small cake that each Avenger had received on their doorsteps that morning. He doesn't know how Darcy did it.

The Avengers line up has changed considerably. 

Tony and Clint have both retired, Thor is returning to Asgard, and no one knows what happened to Bruce.

They've welcomed new Avengers to the team - Sam and Rhodey have both finally said yes to Avenger-ship, Wanda is determined to work for good, and the Vision… well, the Vision thinks he's where he needs to be.

The publicity team has worked tirelessly to introduce the new team members to the public and for the most part they've been successful. (Maria and Darcy warned them from the beginning that both Wanda and Vision would face obstacles unlike any of the others.) There's still a lot to do but so far, so good.

Steve and Sam are still searching for Bucky, but they've agreed to scale it back. Steve reluctantly admits that if Bucky wanted to be found, then it would have happened by now.

Plus, Steve's got a really good reason for accepting Tony's resignation, and taking over as team leader and staying home. He's got a reason to live in the future. He's got Darcy.

\---

**August 31st, 2015**

\---

The cake is small, just like it always is.

He watches as Darcy mixes all the ingredients together in his kitchen.

She decorates it with yellow frosting and tiny purple flowers while he's at the gym. 

The writing says Happy Real Birthday Steve in white.

They eat it in bed, and it's one of the best birthdays he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest possible date for Easter is April 25th. Choosing a date for Darcy's birthday was harder than you'd think!!
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
